Sibuna Forever
by Carrie Smith
Summary: REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! PLEASE! Years after the Sibuna mystery, many of the gang are happily married and raising their families. However, Nina and Fabian have some issues, and it's up to everyone else to help bring them back together! I don't own HOA.
1. Chapter 1

I walked calmly into my school office, nodding as my assistant ran through my rehearsal, tour, and class schedules. She looked slightly off, worried in a way, but my life has always been pretty hectic, so I chalked it up to her being overwhelmed. I also noticed that as I began to go through my mail she hovered around the door.

I saw mail with Nina's lawyer's names on them, so I figured it had been a misaddressed case. "Cheryl? I have mail that I think is to Nina, can your forward that to the New York apartment please?"

"Um, Fabian?" she said softly. I looked up. "I think it's really for you. Nina mentioned something.

I was suspicious of her tone, but it all became clear when I opened the envelope and saw the papers inside. "A divorce?" I choked, tears immediately falling down my face. I threw the papers and put my head in my hands.

"Nina did mention she really needed you to read the letter inside as well, " Cheryl said timidly, backing out of the room. "I'm right outside if you need me. I'm so, so sorry. "

I felt awful, like the world was ending. But I could've seen this coming; the way we were living was like we weren't married anyway. It was all my fault. I began to read the letter, which was dated yesterday.

Dear Fabian,

I'm writing you this from the attic, the place that really started and ended it all. We are having a Sibuna meeting with the whole gang, our monthly reunion, reminiscing, having fun, and talking about the future. The future. But what is our future Fabian? We spent most of this meeting remembering prom, when everything came together for us. When we always helped each other out, worked together on adventures, spent time with one another. Our marriage started out that way, despite the two of us having the craziest jobs and schedules imaginable. You were always on tour with your band, and when you were home you were a guest professor at the University. Me, I had my crazy mysteries to solve, constantly sending me all over the world. But we managed to see each other. We wrote songs together, you helped me with my cases, we even shared bodyguards. We made sure someone was always home with our dear Sarah. Until Sarah turned 11, and started at our old school. She was the core of what kept us in touch, the reason why we shared bodyguards. We would never leave her alone, never make her feel like Jerome or Alfie used to, or even me. We made sure only one of us was ever out in the world, in danger, and even then we had protective measures. We are no longer in a marriage; we haven't been since she left for our school. Now if I'm working at the New York apartment, then you're at the London one. If I get home to London you're at the estate. It goes in circles so that we're never really together. So why continue this? It kills me now thinking of what we once had, knowing it's over. I need to move on rather than be stuck wishing that the past is still the present. I can't keep pretending what we're doing is okay.

Nina

"Amber, he got it today, his assistant just called me" Nina cried.

"Get over here," was her response.

Amber hugged Nina for a long time, whispering to her that it was okay. "He promised to never give up on me" she sobbed. "He did. He gave up on me. He stopped loving me, stopped wanting me."

"Nina, look at me. You are so, so strong. You always have been, so you will get through this. You're independent and beautiful and-"

"-God, Nina you look awful!" exclaimed Alfie.

Amber stood up immediately. "How can you be so insensitive, Alfie? Come have a word in the kitchen with me."

"I was only joking Ambs," sighed Alfie.

"No, I know, normally we'd be laughing with you but… I've been meaning to tell you… Nina's divorcing Fabian."

Alfie immediately grew very grave. "But... you cant be serious? They've been in love forever. They're perfect together. They survived Joy sabotage in high school, going to colleges in different countries, and had such a happy marriage and suddenly it's over?"

"They've grown apart, apparently. I agree, they're as perfect together as you and me are! But Nina said that the only time they truly see each other and talk is at our monthly Sibuna get-togethers."

"Well, I guess it's time to call an emergency one, minus Nina and Fabian."


	2. Chapter 2

Nina

"Amber, he got it today, his assistant just called me" Nina cried.

"Get over here," was her response.

Amber hugged Nina for a long time, whispering to her that it was okay. "He promised to never give up on me" she sobbed. "He did. He gave up on me. He stopped loving me, stopped wanting me."

"Nina, look at me. You are so, so strong. You always have been, so you will get through this. You're independent and beautiful and-"

"-God, Nina you look awful!" exclaimed Alfie.

Amber stood up immediately. "How can you be so insensitive, Alfie? Come have a word in the kitchen with me."

"I was only joking Ambs," sighed Alfie.

"No, I know, normally we'd be laughing with you but… I've been meaning to tell you… Nina's divorcing Fabian."

Alfie immediately grew very grave. "But... you cant be serious? They've been in love forever. They're perfect together. They survived Joy sabotage in high school, going to colleges in different countries, and had such a happy marriage and suddenly it's over?"

"They've grown apart, apparently. I agree, they're as perfect together as you and me are! But Nina said that the only time they truly see each other and talk is at our monthly Sibuna get-togethers."

"Well, I guess it's time to call and emergency one, minus Nina and Fabian."

Mick

As soon as I heard the news I told Joy and we left for the house. What I really wanted to do was to go find Fabian, but Amber is not a force you want to be reckoned with. And she was the official designer for the football team I manage, and I didn't want the uniforms to end up pink and girly. My boys would never forgive me.

As I walked into Anubis house I was thrilled to see Amber and Alfie laughing together in the kitchen, and Mara and Jerome talking softly on the couch. Patricia sat with the latest boy who had fallen for her. Amber called the meeting to order.

"Well, you all know why we're here. To save Nina and Fabian's marriage!" she said.

" And house exactly do you supposed we go about doing that, Amber?" I asked.

"Well… I don't know. I was hoping you'd have ideas, I didn't expect I'd have to think so hard," she said.

Same old Amber.

"Well," Mara said, "Isnt the first problem just getting them together again? I mean, our last Sibuna meeting was ages ago because of all the trouble with the children. Didn't we promise we'd hold them each month? Why don't we start by doing that?"

"They'll both make excuses," Patricia spoke up.

"Well, Trixie," Jerome grinned, "I suppose it's up to you to figure a solution to that one then."

Patricia groaned. "I'm tired," she whined, "Let's just spend the night here and we'll figure out a brilliant idea in the morning."


End file.
